For a number of years various industries and in particular the liquor industry have placed their products in specially designed containers that are on sale during the holiday season. These containers are generally of paperboard construction and are attractively designed so that they on first glance look like conventional Christmas packages. In most instances it is essential that while the package and product are on sale at the retail level that the package bear indicia which will carry information about the product and perhaps the price of the product. Such information, of course, will want to be removed by the purchaser before he presents his gift to a friend. Thus, easily removed paper bands and other types of display devices that are separate from the general paperboard carton blank have been used. Although these approaches have served the purpose of providing information that can be quickly removed by the purchaser, it has meant that additional costs are incurred since one or more extra steps are required in assembling the carton and the indicia-bearing display.